forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ice Spires
Missing References It says the article has no references. At least the location is marked in the Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide of the 5e location. Should we add that to the article? It is on the map shown on page 5. Alexiswilke (talk) 02:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :By all means. Artemaz (talk) 02:43, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::It appears that Ice Spires is another name for the Ice Mountains. Perhaps these articles should be merged. —Moviesign (talk) 13:28, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::agreed ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:16, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::The Ice Spires are referenced in the Twilight Giants trilogy - and in the Silver Marches 3.5 source book. I believe they are just above the Ice Mountains and are on the other sides of the valley of Hartsvale - perhaps there is a continuity mix up and they are the same mountain range, but I think the Ice Spires lie East, North, and West of Hartsvale, while the Ice Mountains are to the South. I will try to check. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 17:26, September 11, 2016 (UTC)) :::Giantcraft defines the Ice Spires West, South, and North. Hartsvale was surrounded on all sides by the Ice Spires, and the map on p. 77 clearly lists Ice Spires South where other maps say Ice Mountains. The only map that lists them as distinct places, as far as I know, is non-canonical. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:36, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::No, you are correct; the ''Silver Marches'' sourcebook talks about them separately and shows them as distinct on its map. What Giantcraft calls "Ice Spires South", Silver Marches calls the "Ice Mountains". ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:46, September 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh, good! Thank you Lhynard I was having trouble finding the Silver Marches source book among my own books and friends collections. (the person or place I saw one last has escaped my memory, but oddly not that piece of Information) I'm glad I was able to help someone else know where to look. (TeliomBrainFreeze (talk) 02:05, September 14, 2016 (UTC)) Past Tense Another thing I was wondering about, it looks like this page uses past tense as if the mountains "just disappeared" (which could have happened, but these are still there...) Should it be changed to present? It looks like some pages use one and others use the other so I'm not too sure which one we're expected to use. Alexiswilke (talk) 17:04, September 11, 2016 (UTC) : All articles are supposed to be written in narrative tense, (which is the same thing as past tense in English.) This is how almost all novels are written. Think of it as writing a history of an ancient "Forgotten" civilization. : Please, see Forgotten Realms Wiki:Remove wiki from timeline, our official policy. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:20, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :: Does that mean this other page Silver_Marches is "off" in term of tense? :: Alexiswilke (talk) 18:18, September 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes. There are many pages that need to be changed to past tense. It's a big project. ;) Artemaz (talk) 18:28, September 11, 2016 (UTC)